Aspects of Lunaretine
by Lunaretine
Summary: Basically this short little ditty describes the world of Kamek and Co. I had fun creating it, so I hope you'll have fun reading it! Coincides with my Kamek's Diaries story.
1. The Eight Kingdoms

The Eight Kingdoms

The kingdoms used in my story are based on the original worlds from Super Mario Bros. 3. Some of the names I decided to change, but some I've kept. Each land is ruled by its own monarch and has its own separate system of government. The planet where the Eight Kingdoms are located is known as Lunaretine. 

Actual Game NamesMy Names

World One: Grasslands---Grasslands 

World Two: Kooparari Desert----Kingdom of Sands 

World Three: Water World---Oceanside 

World Four: Giant Land---Magnamar Chasm 

World Five: Sky World---Eternal Blue 

World Six: Ice Land---Alteria 

World Seven: Pipe Land---Teknara 

World Eight: Dark World--Dark World/The Empire   
  


Brief Descriptions:

Grasslands- Kingdom full of vast, green sprawling plains. Great source of vegetation for all of the Eight Kingdoms. The soil of Grasslands is fertile throughout the year and good for growing at any given time, due to their moderate temperatures. Has a "rain season" during the spring and summer, which contributes to bountiful harvests in the fall. Many animals, such as sheep, horses, and cows graze on these lands. The population is mostly rural, and the kingdom only boasts one major city. It is the most productive of the Eight Kingdoms, but it also the smallest. Ruled by King Taran. Heir to the throne is Crown Princess Peach.   
  


Kingdom of Sands- Earned its name because of its huge, endless desert. Much of the land is infertile and not suitable for grazing animals. The bulk of the population lives in the three major cities of the kingdom, while the rest of the people live scattered throughout the desert in micro-bands. Temperatures are mostly hot throughout the entire year, but nights can be bitterly cold. Relies on imports from the other kingdoms to help feed its population. It is one of the larger kingdoms. Ruled by Queen Olivia. Heir to the throne is Crown Prince Drauman.   
  


Oceanside- The tropical resort of the Eight Kingdoms. This kingdom is known for its beautiful, clear blue waters, sandy beaches, and gorgeous year-round (yet humid) weather. Also has land set aside for growing during the warmer months. Much of its economy relies on tourism, as well as exporting out such goods like liquor, fish, and clothing. It is one of the wealthiest kingdoms, so the cost of living is high. Many people only stay during the summer months, then leave when fall arrives. The population which lives there throughout the entire year live in small bungalow type houses while the rich can afford villas. Ruled by King Edward. Heir to the throne is Crown Prince Charles. 

Magnamar Chasm- This kingdom is located at the bottom of a gigantic gorge, which is how it got its name. The low elevation contributes to seasonal changes throughout the year. Temperatures are neither too extreme or moderate, and many say the Chasm is a very comfortable place to live. Lately, pollution problems have been caused by the kingdom's one major city, resulting in a fog which covers much of the land during the summer months. The population lives mostly in suburban communities. The Chasm is famous for its exquisite sculptures. Ruled by Queen Marina. Heir to the throne is Crown Princess Daisy.   
  


Eternal Blue- Kingdom located high in the mountains. Likes to keep itself isolated from the other seven kingdoms. High elevations make this place dangerous to visit for tourists and explorers. Those who have managed to go there talk about the majestic purple mountains and how the clouds are so close that you can actually reach out and touch them. Does bring in needed supplies from other kingdoms, but mostly likes to remain xenophobic. Not much industry comes out of this kingdom, as its inhabitants prefer to live simple lifestyles. Much of the population remains scattered throughout the land. There is only one major city, and that is where the Queen and her family resides. Ruler is Queen Ravenna. Heir to the throne is Crown Princess Pamelina.   
  


Alteria- The kingdom of everlasting winter. Despite what others think, the weather here doesn't remain bitterly cold throughout the year. Their summers are actually rather pleasant, the highest temperatures never exceeding over 65 degrees. It is the biggest of the Eight Kingdoms, and produces much of the industrial supplies which helps keep the Kingdoms running. It's biggest city, Tel'an, is a bustling metropolis. The natives live mostly in urban and suburban communities, while some live in Tel'an itself. Alteria is another popular tourist vacation spot. During the winter it might be unbearable to visitors, but during the spring and fall many come to go skiing, snowboarding, and ice skating. The kingdom is surrounded by large mountain chains, whose caps remain snow-covered throughout the year. Has a strong alliance with Dark World. Ruler is King Leirelat. Heir to the throne is Crown Princess Victoria Ann Alexandria.   
  


Teknara- The most technologically advanced of the Eight Kingdoms. Is made up of five huge cities, who's prime exports are anything and everything technological. Odds are that the majority of computers, cell phones and other gadgets in the Eight Kingdoms were produced in Teknara. As of late, its population has experienced a growth spurt, causing great crowding in the five cities. Some chose to live outside in the suburbs, but many still prefer the advantages of living in a big city. Pollution has recently become a major concern for its inhabitants. Many of the Eight Kingdoms greatest scientists and researchers live here. Ruled by King Almaric. Heir to the throne is Crown Prince Richard.   
  


Dark World- a.k.a. The Empire. This land is located on the Dead Continent. While in present times Dark World has lost its actual empire, the nickname has stuck for generations. It is one of the biggest kingdoms, but it is also the most dead. Barren forests and infertile soil prevent it from making any agricultural economy, yet its cities continue to grow and prosper. The biggest city, known as the Capital, is a larger, busier version than Alteria's Tel'an. In the past, the barren land caused the inhabitants to go out and conquer other kingdoms to ensure their own survival. Eventually, much of their empire was lost, and the kingdom had to start depending on itself to survive. Millions now live in its bustling cities or on the outskirts of them. Those who want to escape city life live in the mountains or at the bases. Dark World boasts the strongest military muscle of all the Eight Kingdoms. Their air armada of large steel war ships is undefeated. They are allied closely with Alteria. The Koopa ruling house has governed over Dark World for over three hundred years. Ruled by King Bowser. Heir to the throne is Crown Prince Ludwig. 


	2. The Magic System In a Nutshell

  
  


Excerpts from Harnessing the Power of Sorcery: 

Origins of Sorcerers and their Art:

After the four gods Finiria, Aquitaine, Brohemond, and Aerielos created the world, they bestowed upon their greatest creation, man, the powers of the elements. Only a select few humans were granted this great power, and they became known among others as the sorcerers. Physically, sorcerers are not much different from other humans. The only noticeable difference is within the eyes. Those who possess the power of the gods have eyes that radiate a bright color, ranging anywhere from blue to violet. The higher tier of the sorcerer determines how brightly the eyes shine. Lower tiers, such as tiers one and two, may not have as prominent eye color as those of a tier five or six sorcerer. There are many rumors which circulate among the common people about sorcerers, often resulting in fear among those who do not fully understand. It is for certain that sorcerers do not have supreme physical strength, are not eternal, and do have an Essence. Besides being magic users, they are just like normal humans. 

Not anyone can become a sorcerer. Those who are born without the powers cannot train and magically wake up one day with glowing eyes! The gift is passed on genetically, usually through the side of the mother. It is not guaranteed that a sorcerer's offspring will be born with the same powers as its parents. There have been such cases noted, and it is not deemed unusual if a normal child is born to mages. Sometimes, it is often hard to tell if the child is born gifted, because they may not display certain characteristics of sorcery (eye color, spell casting) at an early age. Usually, the radiant eyes appear a few months after birth, and the ability to cast spells comes much later. The age range from when a sorcerer can actually use their powers varies, but is rounded off between 6-13 years. Some might display their gift before or after the times given. Scientists are not quite sure how the genetics work out, but it is also common for the trait to skip generations. An example of this would be a sorceress having a normal child, yet once that child grows up and has children of their own, those children can turn out to be sorcerers. It is possible to be a "carrier" for this gene even if you are not a sorcerer, yet have a parent who is. 

Once the parents learn about their child's inherited trait, they can seek out a trainer, or even teach them themselves. Training a novice sorcerer about their powers is not an easy thing. Great concentration much be achieved, knowledge gained, and all cockiness put aside! Young mages can often get overconfident, which could lead to their premature downfall. High tier sorcerers are usually sought out to teach the beginners because of their great elemental and mental strength. Since tier five and six sorcerers are exceptionally rare, mostly tier four mages take up the task to train students below them. Training is usually completed when tier and home element is determined and once the student learns how to harness their power.   
  


Helpful Terminology

Tier: the level of the sorcerer; capacity for spell casting. 

Home Element: the prominent element of the sorcerer which is the basis for their spell casting. High level mages are capable of not only manipulating their home element, but the other elements as well. 

Essence: the mark of the gods within each human. Grants us an eternal afterlife.   
  


Tiers

All of those who are born with the gift each have their own level of magical strength. These levels are properly called tiers, and they determine the power of the sorcerer and their spells. All together there are six tiers, one being the least powerful, six being the most powerful. The tier of a sorcerer is usually determined during training as different spells are being learned. Each tier has their own unique characteristics, despite the lower ones being subordinate to the higher ones. Here, I will go through each tier individually and describe them the best I can. 

Tier One:

The lowest level of sorcery. There is power within, but it is very minimal. Tier One mages are not capable of any major spell casting, such as a healing spell. Their home element cannot be determined because of the lack of power within. Eye colors are not very radiant, and look mostly like the colors of a non-gifted human. It is hard to distinguish lower tier sorcerers apart from the regular population because of this fact. These mages are known for telekinesis, but cannot cast elemental spells. 

Tier Two:

A notch above a tier one sorcerer. Again, home element is usually not determined and eye color remains, for the most part, dull. Sometimes the mage can cast an elemental spell with very limited power. Some examples of this are setting small fires out of nothing and manipulating water around into its different forms. Telekinesis is also common among these sorcerers. 

Tier Three:

These spell casters have an upper edge over their two subordinates due to the fact that they can claim their home element. This allows for stronger spells to be cast alongside the respective home element. For instance, if the home element is fire for a third tier sorcerer, their fire spell is more powerful compared to that of a first or second tier mage. The effects are maximized to their potential. Level three sorcerers can only manipulate one element though, and for some odd reason, usually don't have the power of telekinesis. They are the most powerful of the lower tier sorcerers. 

Tier Four:

The first of the higher tiered mages. They have the ability to claim a home element and cast strong spells based on it. Their sole element spells are similar to that's of a third tier's, but level four magic is much more powerful. They take all the aspects of the lower tiers and combine them. Eye color is bright and very distinguishable. One aspect that separates the higher mages from the lower ones is that from tiers four and up, the ability to cast healing spells becomes an option. Tier four sorcerers can usually heal minor ailments such as cuts, bruises, exhaustion, and even the common cold. They are known to be good teachers of beginner sorcerers because they are neither too weak or too strong. 

Tier Five:

The second to last of the tiers and considerably rare. They not only cast powerful spells based on their home element, but can take aspects from other elements and contribute them to the original spell. Combining the powers of the elements is what fifth tiers do best, and is properly called "spell-mixing". An example of this is casting a blizzard spell, which is classified under the water element, then adding powerful, stinging winds, contributing the air element into the fray. Tier five and six sorcerers used to make excellent weapons in wars, but this practice was stopped five hundred years ago, after the devastating war known as "The Destruction" destroyed much of the Eight Kingdoms. The havoc caused from fifth tier spells stands as testimony to their immense power. Casting elemental spells is not the only thing these sorcerers can do. They also possess the ability to heal. Broken limbs, certain diseases, and moderate to severe damage caused from trauma can be healed in the presence of a fifth tier mage. Sometimes, they can also do things ranging from telekinesis to walking through walls, then to the downright strange, such as sensing what a growing fetus is going through inside its mother. Still, not all fifth tier sorcerers have these abilities. Some have certain ones like telepathy, while others can manipulate objects without touching them. It is rare for a level five mage to possess all of these perks. 

Tier Six:

The rarest of the rare and most powerful of all sorcerers. They bring together all the abilities from the lower tiers, combine them, and multiply the ferocity of spells to unimaginable heights. "Spell-mixing" is brought to whole new levels with these sorcerers. One particularly harsh example of this was during "The Destruction". The kingdom of Magnamar Chasm earned its nickname from its huge canyons which were the result of an angry sixth tier's earth spell during the war. They can take life freely by casting a nasty death spell, which only they are capable of casting. Most types of wounds and illness can be cured, although contrary to popular belief, a six tier cannot bring the dead back to life. Once an Essence enters the NeatherRealm, it's there to stay. Characteristics such as telekinesis and telepathy are nothing these sorcerers, and they can do them at whim. One aspect which sets them apart from the rest of the tiers is their ability to call forth the spirit of an ancestor for aid. This is known as "calling", and it is what makes the sixth tiers so unique. The ghost can take on any shape it wants, whether it be a mythical creature, a common animal, or even their old human form. These spirits cannot be harmed, because of the simple fact that they are already dead and no harm can come to them. It was once thought that only relatives who were sorcerers in their past lives could come back to help a present day mage, but this theory is still debatable. Some believe if the connection between the one living and the dead is strong enough, the spirit can be called no matter what their status was. The sorcerer him/herself cannot determine whether or not they become a "caller". It is up to the spirit if they wish to grant the sorcerer their aid. It is not known if more than one spirit can be called by one mage, because the last known sixth tier sorcerer lived over two hundred years ago. Testimony which has survived to our time revealed that just before a sixth tier discovers their power to "call", they often have some sort of connection with the spirit. The method of this "connection" is unknown, but it has been speculated that telepathy plays a role between the sorcerer and the dead. Again, many things are uncertain about this tier because of their rarity. If one were to live today, we could learn much more about these powerful individuals. 


	3. Religion Yes, Even Evil People Have One

  
  


Religion in the Eight Kingdoms   
  


Every civilization has its own creation story, and the Eight Kingdoms as a whole are no exception. Instead of each land having its separate explanation, all eight seem to agree as to where their origins came from. To start, the people of Lunaretine worship four gods, two male gods and two female goddesses. They are: 

Aerielos: The god of the winds and air we breathe 

Finiria: The goddess of the earth and fertility 

Aquitaine: The goddess of water and life 

Brohemond: The god of fire and light   
  


These four gods came together and brought life as we know it to the planet. The legend of the creation goes like this: 

At the time Lunaretine was created by the great gods, it was an empty shell, void of all life. Upon seeing this, the four realized that something had to be done. First, Finiria created the earth, providing fertile soil to bring life forth from. Next, Aquitaine brought about the mighty waters. Seas, rivers, oceans and lakes now were spread throughout Lunaretine. Aerielos breathed the breath of life onto the planet, providing the winds. Last, Brohemond shot into the sky, and created the fire which gave light and warmth to the planet. After coming together and viewing their creation, the gods decided to bring about the most important creation of them all: life itself. From their combined power, fauna, flora, and man were given to the planet. The gods then granted a certain amount of men their powers, in order to help care for their planet. These people who gained the powers of the gods were known as sorcerers. Yet, even the gods knew that men were not perfect beings, and only gave few of them the full extent of their powers. These most powerful sorcerers could not only control the elements, but also call forth supernatural beings for aid, protection, and anything of the sort. Groups of humans went off in their own directions, each eventually founding their own kingdoms.   
  


Eventually, the Eight Kingdoms as we know it were created by these people on the planet Lunaretine, and continue to exist today. Each kingdom worships the four gods of creation, and it is said that the modern sorcerers of our time are direct descendants of the gods themselves. The religion is polytheistic in nature, yet some have separated from the main religion and formed their own sects. The Cult of Aquitaine, for example, pays homage to only the water goddess and sorcerers with water as their home element. Over the years, religion hasn't paid much of a large role in the lives of the royalty of the Eight Kingdoms, but among the common people it is very popular. Some kingdoms even elevate a certain god as their "patron". One example of this is the elevation of Brohemond over the other three gods by the Kingdom of Sands and Dark World. Sorcerers also do this, but only to the god of their home element (if one is distinguished). Sorcery is an entirely different and complex matter which will be dealt with at a later time. 

Numerous shrines have been set up to commemorate the gods. Each god has his or her own "Day of Recognition", when special homage is given. This practice is popular among the common people, but once again, with the higher educated and elite, it is a custom which has gone out the window long ago. 

Beliefs About the Afterlife

It is hypothesized that every living thing has an Essence. After our bodies die, this Essence leaves the empty shell behind and travels to the Netherrealm. Supposedly this "Netherrealm" actually exists, and it is rumored that there is an opening to it in one of the Eight Kingdoms. Legends even go on to tell that the entrance to this world is guarded by the "Eight Horsemen", which are believed to be spirts related to the four gods. No one knows exactly if these horsemen were once real or just a part of fiction. Also, regarding the supposed opening of the Netherrealm, no archeological evidence has been found proving this myth. Beliefs about religion and the afterlife are all a matter of faith within the individual. 


End file.
